Sakura?
by mednin
Summary: For all Sakura fans and to Karin fans, stay away. Sakura has a kekei genkai! She confronts Team Hebi, they need her for something? Is this really Sakura, you bet! There are lots of spoilers. This is my first story, SakuSasu eventually or now.
1. Ouch Sasuke

**This is my first story so reviews would be great. Could you tell me the good parts and the bad parts of my story? No flaming please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Saskue is panting right now, he is against Itachi. Itachi isn't even sweating. Juugo, Karin, and Suigestu are not watching him. As well as Kisame. (a/n they finished the fight wtih Kisame and everything)

"Foolish brother, you are not strong enough to defeat me. You have troubled me for the last time. Your eyes aren't even worth taking, for now anyway. But for now, I think I'll put your arms on hold" Itachi said. Then he did an Amaterasu with a seal that doesn't burn you, but immobilizes the part on where you got hit.

"Agggghhhhhhh!" Saskue screamed.

"Saskue!" Karin shouted.

"We are leaving, Kisame" Itachi said.

"Right" They took off

Saskue was in pain, he now knew how Orochimaru felt when his hands were sealed. He needed to fine a medical ninja and fast. He couldn't possibly kill Itachi with his arms like this.

"Karin, Suigestu, Juugo, we are going to Konoha" he said.

"Why" they all screamed.

"Because there are a lot of good medical ninja in Konoha and I need my arms healed. Plus, I could carry the med. Ninja along with me in case we are injured by Itachi or any other ninja."

"All right, but who do you have in mind?" asked Karin.

"The Land of Fire's Hokage, Tsunade"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's office:

"Achoo" Tsunade sneezed.

"Are you all right, Tsunade-shishou" asked a concerned Sakura, her parents have died from a ninja that invaded Konoha, it was a sound ninja.

"I'm fine, someone must be talking about me, anyway, Sakura, I am going to teach you a new jutsu."

"Hai, arigato, Tsunade-shisou"

"Your welcome"

In forest:

"Okay, Sakura, I'm going to teach you how to summon Katsuya."

"Okay, but what type of animal is Katsuya?"

Tsunade smirked and bit her thumb, with blood coming out (just a little) puts it on arm and does hand signs and summons Katsuya (I think this is how the process is done).

"Sakura, this is Katsuya, she is a slug"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Anyway, to be able to summon her you must sign this contract with the blood you want to summon her with"

"Hai" Sakura bites her right thumb and signs contract.

"Okay, Katsuya, disappear, sorry for disturbing you."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" and disappears

"Sakura, I showed you the hand signs and you try to do it."

"Okay" Does it and nothing comes out

"It takes time, I got to go back to my office, Sakura you keep practicing"

"Hai, of course Tsunade-shisou"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saskue and the gang (to lazy to right other names) head out and are now in Konoha forest. They all suddenly stop when there is a big puff of smoke.

"Lets rest for a while some place else. I am to tired to fight and my arms are useless so lets rest for a while"

They nodded in agreement and set up camp somewhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 2 hours and Sakura only summons little slugs and she is completely wiped out.

"Can't pant rest, have to be strong pant for my team. I don't want to be left behind. You can do it!"

Does it one more time and finally "summoning jutsu" and Katsuya appears out of a huge puff of smoke.

"Congratulations, Sakura, for summoning me"

"Thanks"

"But, I won't let a complete stranger ride on me without my master's say so and I need to know more about you, so"

"I'm Haruno Sakura and I-" (appostraphy not working)

"Wait, you're a Haruno" Sakura nods

"So, you know about you kekkai genkai, right" Sakura shakes her head.

"Okay, your family has an inner self. It can help guide you in battle and give you strength. It can also take over for you in battle, if you want. You can also use any kekkai gengaki you see. Though, it is very rare. Anyway, I now accept you as my master because we have talked a lot and the closest way to know you is to battle with you, so, congratulations!"

"Wait, can I even use the sharingan and byakugan" Katsuya nodded.

"Okay, thanks and how come no one told me this"

"Because it's suppose to be a secret sense your dad's dad was accused of hurting lots of children with that kind of power because he thought he was better than everyone else and that he should have been Hokage, don't worry, though, people in the Haruno clan can control it, your grandfather was just weird, no offense"

"None taken and thank you so much for all of the information"

"Your welcome and take some of my chakra, you look exhausted from trying to summon me and a little of my chakra is just enough chakra for you"

"Arigato" Katsuya gave her some of her chakra and now Sakura feels great.

"Thanks, I feel great, I'll see you soon" Katsuya smiled and said by and disappeared.

Sakura couldn't bear all of this info in just one day, she just thought in the forest.

To be continued…


	2. Sakura's Training

I do not own Naruto, sadly

Sakura was really confused. "Well, just sitting here thinking about it won't help, so, I might as well practice my kekkai genkai" she thought.

"_How come you never told me you were a kekkai genka?_

"_**I'm you, dumb ass, if you don't know, then I don't know"**_

"_Oh yeah, good point"_

"_**Anyway, we will get nothing done just by sitting here"**_

"_True, let's start training"_

"_**Yeah"**_

So, Sakura practiced using her inner self for battle and using the Byakugan and Sharingan until she returned to the hospital for her regular duties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Saskue woke up and went to his group.

"Okay, I can't go into the Konhoa hospital to find a good medical ninja because someone would recognize me, and if I used a transformation jutsu people would recognize my chakra, so I need one of you to go in" said Saskue

"Not me, I am overwhelmed with chakra and people would find it strange" said Juugo

"I don't feel like it" Karin said

Everyone looked at Suigestu, "Fine, I'll go"

"Oh yeah, one more thing, don't kill anyone, it will make it look to suspicious" Saskue said.

"Fine" Suigestu mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha hospital:

Suigestu is walking around "_Now, which one of these medical ninjas would do"_ he thought.

"We're losing him" a nurse shouted. Suigestu saw and noticed the nurse

"Quick, get Sakura, Daniella" said Julia, a nurse

"Right, Sakura, we need you" said Daniella

"Coming" Sakura ran and Suigestu walked behind her.

Sakura had some green chakra around her hands and held it or something up to his heart (not what you think with it) and then he returned back to normal and his heart is now beating normally.

"He should be fine now"

"Great, thanks Sakura" said Julia.

"Sakura, some kid seems to be having problems with his arms" said Daniella

"I'm coming" Sakura ran and Suigestu followed her hidden in a liquid form (he has the ability to reduce himself to a liquid form), (Sakura is to busy to sense his chakra so she doesn't know he's there)

"Okay, let's get started" Sakura starts having green chakra over her hands. Her forehead gets sweaty but Daniella wipes the sweat off her forehead. Pretty soon, his arms returned back to normal (before they were a dark blue or something)

"He just needs rest now" Sakura said

"Thanks Sakura, every medical ninja tried to heal him, but it didn't work, good job" Daniella said.

"No big deal, after all I am the Hokage's apprentice and everything"

"Anyway, why don't you take some time off" Daniella said.

"Okay, if you need me, I will be in Konoha's forest training" said Sakura. With that, Sakura left and Suigestu turned back into his normal self and left the hospital, unnoticed.

"Have you found a medical ninja" Saskue asked.

"Yes, yes I did, and she seems quite skilled, she is also very beautiful" he said

To be Continued.


	3. Sakura vs Karin

**Thank you to Princesskitsune17 and true self writer. I'll update quickly. Please **

**Review and thank you! If there is any need for improvement, please let me know. In **

**Addition, please don't say stuff like "it sucks" and that's it, please let me know ways **

**On how I can improve it, thank you. Oh yeah, this was 5 pages on my computer, I'll try to make them longer os submit 2 chapters at a time but right now It's hard for me because I **

**have a lot going on right now. So, right now I'm lucky to update, but I will update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"Is she still at the hospital" Sasuke asked

"No, she left to go training at the Konoha forest" you know who that is

"Let's go then" Sasuke ordered, and so everyone left to go to the Konoha forest.

By the time they got their, they saw a girl with very pretty pink hair and beautiful green eyes, in fact she was very beautiful, men would kill for her (it was dark right now, they were sort of far away)! Sasuke immediately recognized her.

"Is that her?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah" he said.

"All right, come on out, Sasuke and whoever else your with, I can sense your chakra" Sakura said.

They then came out. Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura could sense chakra because back when he knew her, she couldn't do that and how even more beautiful she has become. Sakura then looked at him and how he's grown and noticed his arms.

"I know you are not coming back to Konoha, so, let me guess, you want me to heal your arms?"

"Yeah"

"Tough, why should I help you? I'm not some weak girl like I use to be, or your little petty fan girl."

"You better or else-"Sasuke was then cut off by Sakura.

"Or what? You'll kill me; you can't do a thing with your arms like that. Or, I bet you're going to make me fight one of them (she then points to the gang) or all of them at the same time. Wow, I never knew you would get rid of your pride and ask some people for help"

"…" Sasuke was left speechless.

Everyone else other than Sasuke and Sakura were in shock.

"Fine, I didn't want anyone to hurt you, but I'll have Karin fight you"

"Oh I'll take her out only for you Sasuke, but why me, why not that retarded Jugo and Suigestu?" (A/n Karin is so mean)

"Because you're a girl and Suigestu went undercover while Juugo will be too much for her and may kill her and I need her to alive." (A/n Sakura is strong)

"Fine"

"Okay, I can take her on, I bet she is just another fan girl" said Sakura

"Why you" Karin says and then runs up and attacks her. Sakura is then hit but then uses a replacement jutsu and then reappears behind Karin and then, in lightning speed, she gathered a lot of chakra into her hand, which was blue, and then hit Karin so hard, that she went through about 18 trees.

'Wow, Sakura's became stronger while I was gone" Sasuke thought.

"Come on, Karin, you're barely giving me a work out, I thought you were stronger than this." Sakura said.

"Why you-" she then ran up to Sakura trying to kick her, but Sakura easily dodged it and then gathered some chakra to her feet, which then turned blue around her foot and then kicked Karin so hard, that this time, she went through 20 trees. She then got up and went towards Sasuke, before fainting.

"Who's next? I mean, I hope that the other 2 that you walk around with are stronger then her. I mean, come on, I didn't even try! I didn't even break a sweat! I can do way more than just that." Sakura said.

"Fine, Suigestu, why don't you go up, and don't underestimate her" Sasuke said.

"Got it" said Suigestu

"Thank you, I mean, this guy actually looks like an opponent that can make me sweat. Unlike that other girl over there." She than points to Karin.

"Don't worry; I'm way stronger than her. And, since you look like a worthy opponent, I'll use my sword against you that use to be Zabuza-senpai's sword"

"You mean that guy from the land of waves? Okay, fine. I've always wanted to fight against it, so let's begin, you go first" Sakura said

"Okay, you'll regret it" he then runs over to her really fast and then cuts her and then it turns into a puff of smoke. 'A shadow clone!' he thought and then looked behind him to see 2 other Sakuras with blue chakra around their hands and then punched him, sending him flying. "You're stronger than you look, girl" Suigestu said.

"Thanks, your stronger than you look yourself, come on, I'm having fun" Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't like on how Suigestu complimented Sakura and how she returned the compliment. 'Stop thinking about her Sasuke, think of the pain in your arms' he thought (a/n he was in a trance for a moment).

Suigestu then turned into liquid and then went under ground and then all the liquid went around Sakura and then punched her in the stomach. He then went back underground, in liquids.

Sakura then smirked "Gotcha" and then underground a shadow clone was under the ground and then the shadow clone punched the ground and then all of the liquids had to go back and form into Suigestu.

"But how" and then he saw a hole behind her, "Of course, you let me hit you to distract you from your clone who was trying to make a hole to get to me and it couldn't be you who went underground or else the you would lose to much oxygen" Suigestu said.

"Hm, smart and strong, a good combination for a shinobi. I can see why Sasuke choose you as one of his followers" she said.

"Juugo, you go in and help Suigestu, it looks like he is in trouble" Sasuke said.

"Got it" said Juugo.

"I see you're not underestimating me anymore, Sasuke, good job. Now, all we need to do is fix up your hair that looks like a chicken's butt."

Juugo and Suigestu chuckled a bit while Karin was still unconscious. 'Did she make fun of me, and my hair? Wow, Sakura has changed' he thought.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she said and then came 20 Sakuras.

"All right, you guys know what to do" she said

"Roger" said all the Sakuras.

Some went to attack Suigestu while others attacked Juugo. While they were all distracted, Sakura hid herself behind a tree and then was healing herself from Suigestu's attack from before. When she was done, she called out to her shadow clones.

"Good work, now time for that technique" The real Sakura then bit her right thumb, which then had some blood coming out of her thumb (just a little) made some hand signs and then said "i, inu, tori, saru, hitsujui" (it means boar, dog, rooster, monkey, ram) then put her thumb on the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (means The Art of Summoning or Summoning Jutsu)" and then a huge slug appeared.

To be continued

**I will update soon -**


	4. Katsuya Arrives!

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. **

**The chapters are short but I'm updating more then once per day. **

**I've had this fan fiction typed out before I joined and this is the last one.**

'Holy crap, I never knew Sakura could summon anything' thought Sasuke

"Sorry for calling you out, Katsuya, but I really need your help"

"Sure, Sakura, what do you need help with?"

"I need you to help me defeat them" she then points at Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigestu.

"Okay"

"Sakura, I have to admit what you have summoned looks very strong, but, you're not the only one here that can summon" Sasuke said to Sakura. Juugo knew what he had to do, Juugo ran to Sasuke. Sasuke then bit his thumb, which gave a little blood to it, then gave some of the blood to Juugo. Juugo then did some hand signs and then summoned Manda.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" asked Manda.

"I need you to help me capture the girl with the pink hair who is on top of the giant slug" Saskue said pointing to Sakura.

"Hey, I know that slug! That's the slug who helped that stupid giant toad! I don't need 100 human sacrifices, I just want revenge for what that slug did to me!" exclaimed Manda.

"Her name isn't 'that slug', its Katsuya! Unlike Sasuke, I actually care for those who fight with me!" Sakura yelled, angrily.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing from Sakura! 'She sure has change a lot' he thought.

"Anyway, ladies first, so, shall I start?" Sakura asked.

"Go for it" Sasuke said.

Sakura then made some hand signs and said "Temporary paralyzes justsu" and then out came lightning from her mouth, which was going fast at Sasuke and Manda, so they couldn't dodge it. They were hit and paralyzed.

**Please review, I'm sorry it wasn't long but I've updated this chapter twice today. Thank you for reading, oh yeah, please no flames, thanks!**


	5. Sakura's surprise

**Here's another update so, please review.**** Sorry I didn't update in a while.**** Oh yeah, if the words are italicized, then that means that someone is thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**

Sakura then made another hand sign and then said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and then 2 Sakuras appeared on top of Katsuya's head. The real Sakura then placed her thumb on Katsuya's head and then with her only hand made a hand sign and said "Shadow Clone Justus" and then appeared, two Katsuyas on both the real Katsuya's left and right.

"All right, you two, chose a Katsuya to get on. I'll be on the real one." Said Sakura.

"Hai" said the Sakuras and did as they were told.

"Now, each pair pick a guy to go up against. I get Sasuke, though" said the real Sakura.

"Okay" said the clone Sakuras. Then, Sakura one said (I'm making them like Sakura 1 and Sakura 2) "Okay, I get the guy with the white hairdo, while you get the muscle one". (the Katsuya she will be on will be known as Katsuya 1 and with the second Katsuya, Katsuya 2. The real Sakura and Katsuya will be refered to by there normal names).

"Got it" said Sakura 2 along with Katsuya 2 and went towards the one that they are suppose to fight (they will be occupied for a while)

The jutsu on Manda and Sasuke then wore off. They could move once again. Manda then charged towards Sakura and Katsuya at lightning speed. Sasuke then jumped off of Manda and was now in mid air as well as Sakura with Katsuya.

Sakura and Sasuke were both in the air, ready to punch each other. Then, when they were getting ready to punch each other, Sakura said "Stop worryin only about yourself so much" and then punched him on the check, hard "and start thinking about others!" and then both Sakura landed on her feet while Sasuke crashed into a tree. Sasuke got up and jumped onto Manda, with Sakura doing the same only with Katsuya.

"Sasuke, your parents are probably extremely disappointed in you right now. I know I would be. I mean, your so hungry for power that your willing to give up everything for power to get revenge. True strength is protecting people who are precious to you." Said Sakura.

"Shut up! You don't know what I've had to go through! You still have parents! How could you possibly know what it feels like?!" said an extremely upset Sasuke.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE ASSUMPTIONS LIKE THAT! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" shouted a yelling Sakura.

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. "_Wait a minute" _thought Sasuke.

Flashback before leaving the village…

_"It's true I have friends, and a family, but if I'm not with you __Sasuke__, it's the same as being alone"_

End of Flashback…

"She must be lying" thought Sasuke.

"I know what your thinking, your probably thinking about the day when I told you I had friends and family. Well, I may not have a family that is related to me genetically that is still alive, but I have friends that are like family to me" said Sakura.

"They died when I was four. My mom stabbed herself after her friend died and my dad stabbed himself with a kunai, both deaths were right in front of me. I'm watched over by the woman who owns the apartment manager, who always yells and nags me if I don't pay my rent on time. While you had a WHOLE RESIDENCE to yourself!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke was astonished.

"The reason why I didn't tell anyone about this was because I didn't want others to be worried about me. I know that they have problems of there own that they have to deal with. Like Naruto without any parents and having a demon in him (this is after the reunion time, not before), or Neji with his dad, Hinata with HER dad, and all of our other friends. While you just had that arrogant face on yourself, making others worry and feel sorry for you! Well, cry me a river! I feel bad for what happened, but your not the only one who had to suffer in their life! In fact, when you left, you had us all worrying sick, wondering if Orochimaru has already taken your body or not! Which increased OUR suffering!"

"You had the choice to worry about me or not. You chose to." Said Sasuke.

"Friends worry about each other! FRIENDS CARE ABOUT ONE ANOTHER! It's what friends do, if they don't worry about you when your in a time of need, then they shouldn't even be called a friend!" replied Sakura.

"…" Sasuke was speechless.

"Though, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today. Or have learned to become a better konoichi (is that how you spell it?). So I'll thank you for that. I even learned to become a medical ninja to help out more on the battlefield. And now, I feel more useful to everyone, especially Naruto." Said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't know why, but for some reason, it pained him when she mentioned Naruto's name. He didn't know why. It just did. _You are NOT falling for Sakura again, __Sasuke__. The first time with her cutting her hair for us and being brave like that, it was awesome. Wait, stop thinking that! Sure, she __may be the best medical ninja, an awesome __kunoichi__, and beautiful, still. Oh crap, I've fallen for Sakura"_ thought Sasuke. Sasuke then shook it off.

"I didn't want to do this to you, Sakura, but you give me no choice…" and then his first stage of the cursed mark seal activated.

When Sakura saw him activating his cursed mark seal level one, she wasn't afraid of him (due to learning to become even tougher and already seeing it. She also, for future refrence, has seen a cursed mark level two somewhere before, so she's not afraid of that either).

Sakura smirked and then said "This is going to be fun"

**What do you think? There will still be a lot more of the fight in later chapters but it'll eventually stop. Also, please review****, that**** would be awesome. Thanks!**


	6. I lost my notebook

I lost my notebook that has my stuff in it. I can't continue until I find it or if I get some good ideas. Once again, I sincerely apologize to you.


	7. Winner of the battle, long chapter

**I found my notebook! It's a miracle! Oh yeah, please read Jealousy is a Cruel Thing and please help me with ideas. Thanks and I don't own Naruto. There will be a lot of jutsus that are made up so please understand, thanks again. Some of it may be confusing. Some thoughts will be italicized though not many.**

Last Time:

"I didn't want to do this to you, Sakura, but you give me no choice…" and then his first stage of the cursed mark seal activated.

When Sakura saw him activating his cursed mark seal level one, she wasn't afraid of him (due to learning to become even tougher and already seeing it. She also, for future reference, has seen a cursed mark level two somewhere before, so she's not afraid of that either).

Sakura smirked and then said "This is going to be fun"

Now:

Sasuke was surprised. I mean, when he met her, she would always be afraid of battles and run away from them(a/n not true, Sasuke is thinking this, but he's wrong) and now, she can't wait for one?! Man, Sakura has changed!

'C'mon Sakura, think! I have to bring Sasuke back to the village alive! Now, what is the best possible way of doing that? I should probably get rid of Manda, but how to do that… I know!'

"Katsuya, I have a plan" whispered Sakura to Katsuya.

"I'm listening" said Katsuya.

Sakura then whispered something to Katsuya and Katsuya nodded.

"Good idea" said Katsuya to Sakura.

"Thanks, now let's do it." Said Sakura, prepared for anything

(I would say "to be continued" here but since I haven't updated in a while, I'll continue)

Sakura jumped off of Katsuya, while Katsuya divided herself into many small slugs. Sakura went and tried to attack Manda, but Sasuke ran up to Sakura and kicked her really hard, towards Manda's tail and Manda swiped his tail, and Sakura was wiped back, but landed on her feet. Katsuya, meanwhile, had a lot of mini slugs being swallowed by Manda (a/n Manda's mouth was opened and Manda didn't notice the slugs going into his mouth, he was focusing on Sakura). When the last of the slugs was swallowed, Katsuya then, put all the slugs together (lots of little slugs, you know, she was inside his belly also) in Manda's stomach, which made Manda's belly so big, he blew up. Manda is truly dead now.

'Well, that's one down, one more to go' Sakura thought.

"I'll admit it, you have gotten stronger, but I'll always be stronger" he (Sasuke) then ran fast up to Katsuya and kicked her where her pressure points are.

"Katsuya, are you all right?!" asked a worried Sakura.

Sasuke was about to attack Sakura, but then Sakura jumped off Katsuya and then disappeared and then reappeared behind him, knocking him out temporarily (She knows that Sasuke has gotten strong so he'll probably get up sooner than a regular ninja would). She then went back to Katsuya.

"Now anyway, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to squirt your acid slime around the unconscious girl and then help me put trees around her and use Chakra tree absorber jutsu (made up), so if they try to get out or get rid of the trees, she'll lose chakra" said Sakura pointing to Karin (Katsuya can use Justus other then acid slime and dividing)

"Okay, but what about the other two" she, Katsuya, asked.

"Good point, hmm… I know, Katsuya, when your done with the unconscious girl, use the Chakra Tree Absorber jutsu for the other two so they can't escape and I can get rid of my clones fighting them now" Sakura said.

"Okay" said the slug queen. So she did what she was told, she did her orders with Karin first. The Sakura clones then knocked Jugo and Suigestu unconscious, Katsuya used the technique on them, and the Katsuya clones and Sakura clones disappeared.

"All done, Sakura" Katsuya said.

"Great work. You've used up a lot of your chakra. You deserve some rest; I'll take care of Sasuke. Once again, thanks, I owe you one, Katsuya" said Sakura to Katsuya.

Sasuke then woke up and saw Sakura.

"Good, you've woken up! C'mon now, I'm ready! I'll prove to you that I've become stronger" she said.

Sasuke then got up and charged towards Sakura. She then knocked him unconscious (again, sorry, I can't come up with anything else) and healed his arms 'So he doesn't say that it's not a fair fight' she thought. He then got up and then noticed that his arms were healed.

"I wanted to see your true potential, so I've healed your arms." She said.

"And you'll get it" he said and then he activated his sharingan (sorry, I didn't activate it before cries anime tears).

She then ran towards him, trying to punch him, but he dodged it, and used 'Phoenix Flower Jutsu' on her, only to be replaced by a log. Sakura then came behind him and tried to punch him again, only to reveal a log. Sasuke went behind her and hit her really hard far away; against a tree (it pained me to do that).

Sakura then got up and smirked. She then wiped some blood off from her lip. She then charged again towards him. He then created a chidori around his body. Sakura then did some hand signs and said "Lightning shield", blocking the chidori (made up as well, it's invincible, she can move and it will till work. She doesn't have to hold it. It's a hard technique to learn) and then gathered chakra into her left hand, punching him in the gut, and then gathered chakra into her right hand and punched him in the check, which sent him flying and landed painfully on the ground (pay back for what he did to Sakura :P)

Sasuke then went into stage two of the curse mark. Ugly wings came out of his back and his hair turned gray (or whatever it's supposed to be oh and I'm not good at describing, sorry).

Sakura then did some hand signs and said "Wings of Heaven jutsu" and then angel wings came out of her back. They were white and beautiful (I'm not a girly girl, it's for some Sakura and Sasuke to happen. Plus, I don't want her to have the same wings as Sasuke).

"I've been reading about Orochimaru's curse marks and I knew you would have wings, so I made up this jutsu to help me" she said.

'_Wow, I never knew that Sakura could make her own jutsus and although I thought that she would become strong after cutting her hair, I didn't expect _

_her to become this strong. Plus, she looks gorgeous! Ever since she cut her hair in the forest of death she's always looked pretty but now, even when not having that angel form, she looks dazzling. She's matured so much."_ Thought Sasuke (I know it's a little, or a lot, OOC, but still, I think it's cute)

Sakura goes up to Sasuke (they are both in the air because of their wings) and tries to land a punch on him, but he grabs her hand, she then tries to kick him, but he grabs her foot and spins her around and lets go of her. She then is sent flying and gets hit against a tree.

Sakura is now panting heavily. She used up a lot of her chakra from doing all of her jutsus.

"You're pathetic" said Sasuke. Though, he really didn't mean it. He just doesn't want to admit on how strong she's truly gotten.

'_Damn it used too much chakra. I guess I have no choice, I'll have to release my inner self' _she thought.

"SASUKE! I'm going to show you what I'm really made of! Get ready!" she shouted.

"Hitsuji, tora, mi, i, tori, tastsu, hitsuji" she said (means, ram, tiger, snake, boar, rooster, dragon, ram). "Inner Self Release!"

Then a lot of chakra flows through out her body, though this chakra is pink (like her hair kind of pink. You know, how with Naruto vs. Haku, how his chakra got out of hand and it became visible. It's sort of like that). Her eyes become white and then there are words on her forehead that mean "Inner Sakura" (I think that's what it means).

Sakura (or inner Sakura) said with a voice like her inner's "Here I come" and then she flies up into the air, disappears and then reappears behind him. Sasuke had a shocked expression on his face. He then looked behind him and then she hit him with a powerful punch in the should (not in the face because that would kill him and she needs him alive) which sent him tumbling to the ground. He tried to get up, but his body wouldn't let him, he was too tired.

"You're the pathetic one here, Sasuke. You have NO IDEA what suffering means! I feel bad that your family died, but like I said before, that's still no excuse! With me, I-" the shouting Sakura was then cut off, the "Inner Sakura" sign on her forehead disappeared and the flowing, pink chakra surrounding her body stopped.

She then walked over to the panting Sasuke. It was over. He lost, she won.

'_She is probably going to drag me back to Konoha'_ he thought.

She then stopped in front of the Sasuke with no energy and said to him "No point in bringing you back to Konoha, since you'll try to leave and you'll be miserable. But, here" she then healed him, but only half way. She then got up, walked away, went to her apartment, ate dinner, got ready for bed, brushed her teeth and all of that stuff and then went to bed. She was tired. She lost a lot of chakra. Plus, it was 11:00 clock at night.

**To be continued. That was a long chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm also really busy. Please review, thanks.**


	8. Major changes, short, I apologize

**Important: ****Sorry about not updating in a long time, I was really busy, but that's no excuse. I'll try to update my other story, Jealousy is a Cruel Thing. Well here's the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Italics mean thoughts.**

**Also, I'm changing the name to Team Eagle.**

**Itachi is dead.**

**Team Eagle's goal is to destroy the elders in Konoha.**

**I'm only doing this so it sounds more realistic to the Japanese chapter. I sincerely apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

5 days later after Sakura winning against Sasuke, he finds himself sleeping on the ground in the forest, while his teammates look at him. During those days, he killed Itachi, he found out the truth, and Madara is with them as well as Kisame. Akatsuki is on Eagle's side.

"I think he's waking up" said Jugo.

"Sasuke are you all right?" asked Karin.

"Just hungry" he replied "_And tired of your voice_" he thought. Suigestu then gave him two roasted fish. Sasuke took the 2 fish and ate them. When he was done, Suigestu then had an idea.

"That girl we fought yesterday, her name was Sakura, right?"

"Hn, yeah"

"Well, I think Sakura's really strong, maybe we should ask her to join?" he asked.

"I agree, she's very strong." Added Jugo.

"We don't need her, our Team is fine how it is. Plus, she'll be my competition for Sasuke, I mean she'd slow us down" said the only female on the team.

"She wouldn't agree with our goal, anyway" said Sasuke.

"Maybe if you explain she'll understand. After all, from what you told Kisame and I about the fight, it seems she spared you. Plus she's the apprentice of the hokage, so you should ask. I hear she's also good at coming up with strategies" said Madara.

"It won't be that simple, Madara, that would mean betraying Konoha. What about Naruto?" asked Kisame.

"We'll tell her everything but that, so what do you say?" asked Madara.

"A medical ninja will be useful, so okay. I'll try to explain everything to her" said the leader _"Though I really don't like lying to her" _he thought.

"Sasuke, sweetie, if your worried about you injuries, I'll help you with them" purred Karin, clinging to his arm. Sasuke then shoved her off.

"When we ask her to join, should we tell her our goal if she accepts? Or just tell her plain on even if she says no?" asked Suigestu

"We'll play it by ear and let Sasuke do the talking" said Madara "After all, he knows her the most".

"All right, let's head over there now" said Sasuke. They all went heading towards Konoha.

**I know, short, but now I need to redo my notebook due to the major events. I'm really sorry. Any suggestions would be helpful. Please forgive me.**


End file.
